Eddie Cabot
"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot is the son of criminal mastermind and crime boss Joe Cabot, and serves as the secondary antagonist of the 1992 crime film Reservoir Dogs. He is played by the late Chris Penn. ''Reservoir Dogs'' Nice Guy Eddie Cabot is the son of crime boss Joe Cabot who plan a heist on a jewellery store with 6 other men. Out of the men Eddie and his family are friendly with are Mr. White and Mr. Blonde, the latter whom Eddie appears to have a close friendship with. After recruiting and giving the gang of men their color coded nicknames, they head off for breakfast before the heist. However the heist goes wrong when the cops show up early and Mr. Blonde goes crazy and shoots dead the hostages. One of the gang members Mr. Pink manages to get off with the diamonds, Mr. White escapes with Mr. Orange (the latter who is shot in the stomach during a car jacking) and Mr. Blonde holds a cop Marvin Nash hostage to escape. The rest of the gang which includes Mr. Brown and Mr. Blue are killed. Eddie arrives at their hideout - a warehouse - where Mr. White, Pink, Blonde and a badly wounded Orange are waiting. Despite White, Pink and White's theory that it was a set up due to the cops arriving too early, Eddie disregards this claim and blames their incompetence and Blonde shooting up the hostages for the reasoning for the heavy heat. Along with White and Pink Eddie goes to get rid of the getaway cars parked outside to avoid attention, leaving Blonde behind with his cop hostage and an unconscious Orange. After getting rid of the cars the men arrive back to find Blonde dead from multiple gunshot wounds, and the cop badly injured after he was tortured and had his ear cut off by him. In anger Eddie shoots the captive cop dead and Orange claims that Mr. Blonde wanted to make off with the diamonds and planned to kill them all. Although White and Pink believe the story, Eddie isn't convinced due to Blonde's past loyalty with his family and he knows Blonde wouldn't betray them over some diamonds. Joe arrives at the warehouse (with a news that Mr. Blue is dead) and tells them Mr. Orange is a cop. This causes conflict between all of them (except Mr. Pink who wants to remain professional). Joe points his gun at Orange, leading to White (who still believes Orange is innocenct) pointing his gun at Joe and Eddie pointing his gun at White, creating a Mexican stand-off. When Joe shoots Orange, White retaliates by shooting Joe, which leads to Eddie shooting White and in return getting shot by him, and is killed along with his father, leaving White and Orange badly injured and Mr. Pink (who hid under a ramp) to grab the diamonds and flee). Other appearances Eddie is a playable character in the 2006 video game adaption. He is not voiced by Chris Penn nor does he share any likeness with him. Category:Characters Category:Reservoir Dogs characters Category:Male characters Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased characters